The Cancer Control Developmental and Support Grant includes an administrative core which supports activities in rehabilitation and continuing care, information system modules for an outreach protocol system, screening and detection, evaluation of programs and three demonstration projects: an OB-GYN Nurse Practitioner Program which has graduated 104 students as of July, 1978; a Colposcopy Program which has established 14 colposcopy clinics in Alabama; and a General Oncology Nurse Practitioner Program which has four students enrolled for the first session.